Bloody Clouds
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: Kumori never thought about being a ninja nor leaving the forest outside Kumo. But things change and happen that we can't control, Kumori never thought that Raikage would sent to another Village even less so to protect her. A ninja exchange program who would of guess. Join as Kumori adventure and the trouble that seem to follow after her.


Name: Kumori Neikan  
Alias: Ryuketsu San Aijin (Bloody Acid Mistress), Kami Aijin (Paper Mistress)  
Age: 5-15  
Hair: White  
Eye: crimson  
Height: 2'4-5'0  
Weight: 50-90lbs.  
Village: Kumogakure  
Status: Orphan  
Kekkei Genkai:  
Plasma  
Acid  
Wolf Partners:  
- Isamu  
- Yoi

¤¤Chapter One: Instincts¤¤

-Flash-back Start-

¤Mountain Forest outside Kumo¤  
¤Age- Five, Several years eariler¤

A small little pale grey-white haired five years girl stilled her walk to a slowly down pace, then stopped all together. Looking at the brown little wolf pups in the clearing she just enter.

-Flash-back End-

¤Age- Seven and half¤  
A loud short bark drew me out of my thoughts, it seems we were coming to the Village sooner than expected not that it matter. We slowed our pace to a mid-walk, as we neared the Village's Gate and it's guardian.  
"Halt! Show your papers."  
I held up my hands for a sign for the wolves to stop where they were. I walked up to the two man guardmen. And held out my papers to them. They took and carefully examining them. Before they asked my name.  
"Kumori Neikan."  
"And your partner's names?"  
"Yoi and Isamu Erai."  
"Perceed. " They told me, as one of them started walking to the village, as my guided. I walked a few paces behind him. And my wolves slowly paced behind me, watching me closely so that nothing would happen.  
"Kotetsu." He stated to me, which greatly confused me. I stared blankly at him for a minute.  
"It's my name." He continued after my silence.  
"Great. Could you just show me where the Hokage's Tower is."  
"Sure, kid."  
Two angry bark came from behind me at the children nearby, I completely stilled my body, I didn't even turn around when a low tone growl ecsaped my lips. The reaction of the two wolves was instinct they both lower their ears and bodies down and they let out small and very soft whimper. With their tails between their legs. Walking away, was the only sign that I like their reaction. They stay like that for ten second while I walked away from them, then they stood up and waited for two more second before following me.  
I watch a woman with her marks on her face that kinda look like fangs to some degree, watch me and my wolves action very closely.  
It was strange, but then again I didn't question it this wasn't my village and I didn't know their customs. So I had no right to question anything about them at all. My thoughts ocuppied my head till I noticed we were going up stair, so I was walking behind this man in a dazed which could of gotten me killed. I need to focus on the task at hands, before I daydream in my thoughts.  
_'Oh boy this day is going to be long.'_ I thought to myself.  
Kotetsu, the person leading me to the Hokage Tower, to the Hokage himself, stopped infront of a desk, and started talking to the Lady there. She asked if we had an appointment and he shook his head no, but said that "this was important enough for us to see the Hokage right now."  
She just sighed and shook her head, and said "Well then take a seat he's in a meeting with the Elders. And it's about to end, so you don't have to wait long."  
"Thanks Itomi."  
"Whatever, Kotetsu. Just be quiet."  
I ignored them both at there small talk to pass the time. I sat down and wave both my wolves to me. They slowly paced over to me and layed at my feet. I agree with them, Konoha was hotter than Kumo, they were panting in short breaths. And we were going to have to get uses too it. If everything went would be living here from now on. My eye narrow as the door started to open, and three elderly people stepped out. I could already tell those three were nothing but trouble, they were bad new. But I still bowed my head to my elder, even if I didn't want to, or like them. I would still my hand about them for now. A good player knows when and how to show the card they helded. Deception, and perception was top two things needed to be a good player. Lying when need to, and know when someone lying. Where basing all one needs to know, the things I was very good at, and I don't even have to try. It took me a minute to figure them out, they stilled themselves looking at my wolves. I grinned in knowing they were scared of them, but when the scent hit Yoi and Isamu noses, they looked at the three. They were sweating and I called out to them both, "Isamu, Yoi, enough stop that."  
They bowed their heads at my words. The three took the chance to walk away from us. I didn't care if they were scared by to small undeveloped wolf pups, then they weren't worth my time anyways. Itomi entered the room the Elder came from to inform the Hokage of me, I guessed. It didn't take long before she came back out and told me, "He will see you now."  
I didn't reply to her, I stood up from the chair, my wolves walked infront of me and walked over to the door. And entered it, before closing it behind me. Four other pretence were in the room not including the Hokage, my wolves, and me. His personal guards, two stood in sight, and the other two in the shadow I couldn't tell where without giving myself Elderly Hokage sat behind a desk cover in paperwork. I walked up to it, as my wolves stayed behind me protecting my back if a fight should break out. I stopped two feet from the edge of the desk.  
I bowed to him before I spoke out to him, "Hokage-sama, I have been ask to deliver this sealed Document to you, from the Raikage himself. He told me that you are the only one to read this and afterward, by his request wants you to burn the document. He doesn't want it to fall in the wrong hands, it might be dangerous if that happens."  
I helded out the said so Document over his desk for him to grab it, I stood still so they didn't think I would attempt to harm the Hokage by any means. He took the document from me, then open it. It probably took him ten second to read the most important part his eye darted from the paper to me and then back to the paper. He sighed to himself, maybe he thought this was a trick, but he wouldn't know if it was. That paper was a better treaty of Kumo and Konoha, if he let me live here in Konoha. This wasn't a trick or plot for something else. As long as he keep me safe and from harm, the Treaty between them would stay in place.  
"Surely this is a joke."  
"Joke? Raikage doesn't joke around for anything."  
"Alright then, I agree to the terms."  
"Okay then, send a hawk to him saying you agree and nothing else. He will understand."  
"Karasu go get me a hawk. Child what your name?"  
"Kumori Neikan. I have two wolf's pups name Yoi and Isamu."  
"Inu please go and find Miss Tsume Inuzuke and bring her here. Kumori do you have parents?"  
"None, their dead."  
"Age?"  
"Seven and half."  
"Birthdate?"  
"August 13"  
"When did your parents die?"  
"About four to five years ago."  
"Their names?"  
"Kien Neikan and Saniko Hitomu."  
"No wonder," He paused for a second then said, "I will put them as unknown for your protection."  
"Do what you think is best."  
"Any Kekkei Genkai?"  
"Acid and Plasma. Enhanced senses. Wolf traits, and bonding."  
"Chakra Nature?"  
"Water, Lightning, and Fire."  
"Blood type?"  
"Unknown."  
"Any living family member."  
"Unknown."  
"Anything else I should know?"  
"Nothing cames to mind. So no."  
A low tone growl escaped from both Isamu and Yoi, informing me someone was coming through the door in less than ten seconds.  
"Silence." I commanded them harshly, they both laid down at the order with their ears laid down and head bowed to me.  
Then the door open with a woman and one of the guard who left earlier. And a dark brown or black dog/wolf followed them to my surprise, now I was curious about her, them.  
"Tsume."  
"Hokage-sama." The woman bowed while saying.  
"I would like to ask a favor."  
"Does it involve the girl."  
"Yes, I would like if you to housed her, and train her."  
"Are you sure. That a big favor, Hokage."  
"Not really. She is to be protected no matter, an alliance relays on it."  
"I can give you no promises, but I will do my best."  
"That all I ask. Tsume, thanks."  
"Come girl." She ordered, I grind my teeth together to stop the comeback I was about fire back at her command. Must not be a hothead.  
"Hai." I told her, I paced myself behind her.  
"Tsume. Your not going to ask what village?"  
"Nope. I rather not know. I think the less I know thebetter I'm off."  
"Okay."  
"Follow me and keep your head held high, girl."  
"Hai, Inuzuke-sama but please call me Kumori Neikan."  
"Sure only if you call me Tsume, kid- I mean Neikan."  
"Thanks, Tsume-san."  
"Come on, let go meet my family and show you where you will be staying for now on."  
She continued her pace out the doorway, and my thought drifted me way from reality at this moment which was dangerous in our line of work specially in another village. It could get me or anyone else kill.  
I didn't even notices that Isamu and Yoi were talking to the Tsume's Wolf, or that we left the Hokage Tower; either. Whispers brought back reality, to take in my surrounding. We were coming medium size complex.  
"Here's home." Tsume said walking into it. It wasn't to big yet not small either. I like it. Home the word was strange to me, but it didn't leave a bitter taste in my mouth, I did really like that word.  
"Home, I like the sound of that. Really thanks."  
"Come on let me show you around." She told me as she made her way into the compound, her home. My home now. Maybe the Raikage was right, maybe I could have a better live here. Well better than I would of have there. I spaceout for a minute in thought, she didn't notices so she got a few yards away from me, I pick up my pace going after her. Not even pausing when I got weird looks from her clan members, maybe it help that I didn't notices them at the time. Probably. Yeah let's go with that.  
She led me straight to the Dog Kennels, and the dogs trainning area. The place was huge, it must two-sixth of the Complex, maybe a little more. Therewas multiple cages for the new puppies and their mothers.  
"This is where you will get your wolves trainned for proper teamwork, and tactics. Don't worry no one here will hurt animals. They will be safe, and if your still worry I will train them myself. Plus you can tag along with if you want."  
"I would love too. I would like to; to see the tactics to understand your battle plan, involving animals."  
"Great then it settled. Now let move to the next place. The park."  
"Park?"  
"Yes, it help mask the smell, curse our enhanced sense of smell. And we love nature, of course we would have a park."  
"Sounds great."  
We left the Kennel shortly after talking about the Park, it was a sight to see. They had one giant tree at the center, encirce by water pond and a bridge to connect to the other side. On the far side to the side was a medium size waterfall and cave behind it. But that a secret so don't tell anyone. Then there was the flower field and garden bed. But on that part the park was fairly small and might of took up one-sixth of the Complex.  
"To the daisy field." She said.  
"Daisy field?"  
"Well it not just Daisy, it the Flower field but it mostly has daisies." She replied walking off without me.  
I rushed after her, trying not to get lost. I sighed to myself, at least it isn't boring here. I laughed at that. I spotted Tsume at the based of a hillside. I thought she said field not hill, oh well. I walked to her, and stop just beside her, to the left of her.  
"This is beautiful, this is the most flower I have ever see at once."  
"Now let go introduce you to my family. And we will go seethe Garden and Trainning field, later."  
"Family?"  
"Yes, my daughter, Hana and my son, Kiba."  
"How old are they?"  
"Hana's about 14, and Kiba's is six."  
"Having family must be nice." I plainly stated.  
"Sometimes it is. And others I want to pull out my hair, because of it."  
"But atleast you still have one."  
"Yes I know. You know you count as family now. And don't tell me you don't."  
"True. True. I'm your newly adopted daughter. Right Tsume-kaasan?" I said jokingly.  
"Sure, Kumori-chan." She said a nice smile on her face.  
"Shall we go and meet the rest of the family?"  
"Sure, Kumori-chan. Let go."  
I paced behind her, back to the housing area of the complex.


End file.
